Do You Believe in Magic? A Gossip Girl Novel
by Hannah J Granger
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts, where we; the elite of the magical world live, play and gossip. It’s no wonder that with all of us cooped up here together with our fabulous wardrobes,bottomless Gringotts accounts and no parents we’re bound to get into some trouble!
1. It's What They Whisper That Counts

Do You Believe in Magic? A Gossip Girl Novel

Chapter 1; It isn't what they say about you, it's what they whisper 

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl_

_**Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely Me.**_

**Hey People!**

With everyone back from their summer getaways and adventures abroad, the countdown until the first of September has officially begun! With just days before we all head back to the castle for another school year, it is of the upmost importance that we use our time wisely. Before we have curfews and lurking professors to worry about again, it's time to dress up in those gorgeous summer Bluebell wraps and have one last hurrah. And what better way to celebrate in style then attend **L**'s annual end-of-summer bash? So break out those new dragon-hide D&M stilettos and your adorable vintage Avis a la Renta gowns and get ready for a night to remember, depending on how many imported Firewhisky cocktails you've had of course. But don't worry -if you become a little hazy on the details, I'll be there to fill you in on the details.

With the party only a day away I expect you to all to be running around getting all your last minute preparations done- because from what I've heard (and I've heard a lot), this year promises to be the best yet. Not that I'd want to spoil all the surprises, but do make sure you're looking your best, because you might just happen to run into a gorgeous **T**, lead singer of the Hobgoblins! So I'll see you all strutting down Diagon Alley today in your goblin-crafted silver Merlin Blahnik thongs getting those last minute fittings, triple-checking your hair appointments and discussing accessory options over iced teas with your best buds. If you're lucky, you might even get a glimpse of me as I lounge around the new Patrona boutique getting my custom dress altered one last time, sipping my mimosa and staying alert for any pre-party gossip (what kind of party would it be if there weren't at least a _little_ scandal to start it off right?).

One last reminder- as if you already didn't already know- this is the last party of the summer so go wild! Give that summer fling one last kiss to remember you by, go and flirt with that sexy new wizard who's been working at the Leaky Cauldron who we've been drooling over all summer or simply keep a sharp eye out for any new Hogwarts acquisitions- I hear we have a new sixth year joining us and I for one can't wait to see if he is as good looking as what I've heard. So let's get to it, the next few days should be very interesting.

**Your Owl-Mail**

**Q: **Dear GG,

I am only going into fourth year, but last year I got to know **L **pretty well, I was really hoping that that would help me get an invite but it didn't- Is there any way I could get in last minute?

- Left Out

**A: **Dear LO,

Are we talking about the same **L** here? From my knowledge, **L** doesn't hang with anyone below 6th year- maybe you helped tutor her for remedial potions perhaps? Because then she _certainly_ wouldn't remember you! Don't worry though; you aren't the only one to miss out! So call up your friends and you can all mope together while waiting for the gossip to roll in!

-GG

**Q: **Dear GG,

I'm a fifth year transfer student and I've read all the brochures, but I still can't tell which house I'm going to be put in, or which house I _want _to be sorted into! Help!

-Unsorted

**A: **Dear US,

I can honestly say that although all the houses have their merits, Gryffindor girls definitely know how to party the best! Not that you have a choice anyways, so the only thing you should be worried about is how to make sure your outfit doesn't clash horribly with the sorting hat- own anything patched or frayed? If not I highly recommend a trip to Diagon Alley for a new pair of Merlin Distressed Suede Boots to match that timeless look of our school's sorting hat!

-GG

**Q: **Dear GG,

I hear that new transfer student **M** is going to be at **L**'s party, and from what I hear he is H-O-T! I really want to make a good impression on him…any suggestions?

-Looking for Love

**A: ** Dear LFL

From what _I_ hear, _good_ impressions won't work so well on our new sweetheart **M**; according to my sources, he got kicked out of the last magical institution he was at. I wonder what Dumbledore is up to bringing him here? Well I know one thing for sure, if you want to catch _his _eye, you should definitely bring out your inner bad-girl for the evening. Just remember, if you're out to catch Hogwarts new bad boy, be prepared for some competition!

-GG

**Sightings:**

A dashing **M **being escorted out of King's Cross by what looks like two very high-ranking Aurors, in trouble already are we? Just don't forget to save some of the drama for Hogwarts! Alternatively, a harassed looking **O** stomping her way _in_ to the station, with a bored looking **J** trailing behind her; where's the fire **O**? Speaking of **O **and **J**, it seems that the mysterious **H** has yet to make an appearance after her summer abroad… wonder what she's gotten up to this time? **C** dining with his parents in a café along Diagon Alley; no need to look so upset **C**, parents will be long gone in a matter of days! **L **running around the Lumos lounge with a particularly annoyed looking party planner running after her, with what I've heard about this party I hope **L** tips her well! An unknown witch exiting **E**'s downtown apartment in the early morning- whoever you are, don't sweat it, many girls have had that _particular_ walk of shame! A morose looking **A **wandering down the Alley with sidekicks **I **and **P** in adorable matching LaCirce polos sipping on Florean Fortescue milkshakes and drooling over the gorgeous upper year boys. It'll be your turn soon girls! **R **hurrying as fast as her unicorn hair-detailed sling backs will allow down to meet **B **before their dress fitting at Christian Priori.

Speaking of dress fittings, I'm late for mine! And what kind of party would it be without me in my usual splendour? Not a very good one; I can tell you that! So until tomorrow night, keep your fingers and toes crossed that there'll be enough cute boys to go around, and enough gossip to last us until the first of September! And remember, I'll have my eyes on all of you!

You know you love me,

Gossip Girl

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you enjoyed that! I know it's a tad short, but don't worry; I already have more coming, so stay sharp!**

**Thanks for reading, and if you have the time, a review would make me a very happy lady!**

**3 **

**Hannah**


	2. One is the Loneliest Number

Do You Believe in Magic? A Gossip Girl Novel

Chapter 2: One is the loneliest number.

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl_

Oribel Riley anxiously tapped her Dolce and Morgana heels against the plush floor of her father's Ministry car and checked her Tarot & Co. watch for the hundredth time. She took a deep breath and pushed her silky blonde hair over her shoulder before turning her gaze out the window to the traffic lining the streets. Barely a moment had passed before she checked her watch again and nervously twisted the thin gold filigree around her thin wrist as she leaned forward to address the driver.

"Andrew, could you please try to get us there any faster?" she begged.

"I am sorry Ms. Riley, but we can't go any faster unless we want to attract Muggle attention."

"Yes, yes of course" she muttered to herself, "if only we could Apparate… this would be so much simpler"

"Or maybe we could just get Hunter a leash" said a voice from the corner of the car.

Oribel turned around to face her dark haired companion who had been curled up fast asleep for the past twenty-five minutes.

"Nice of you to join me!" Oribel said hotly.

"Ori, babe you really need to calm down, Hunter is fine, we'll be fine; _stop worrying_!" Jaz said, straightening up and smoothing out her silk Edward Kelley summer dress.

"She may well be fine now, but she won't be if her dad figures out what's going on!"

"Ori, seriously, it's too early to be this stressed out, it will all work out fine, Hunt is a big girl, she'll take care of herself" Jaz said calmly, snapping her oversized Duro Chanel glasses over her eyes and turning to gaze out the window.

Rubbing her eyes, Oribel tried to force the feeling of exhaustion from her body.

This morning, she and Jaz had been awoken only hours after they had collapsed into her king sized bed, having spent half the night at her parent's annual S.P.E.W. benefit, and the other half drinking far too much Veuve Confundus champagne. After spending hours amongst the elite of wizarding society answering hundreds of inane questions, they had finally grabbed a few bottles of champagne and escaped to the upper terrace with a few of their fellow classmates. With the full expectation of not having to wake until at least noon they hadn't tipsily crept into the house until dawn. Needless to say, being woken up by a nervous looking house-elf at half past seven was not the way they had planned to start the day.

Twiggy, who was Hunter's own house-elf had been alerted to her imminent arrival by port-key on the eight O'clock am direct transport from Helsinki to King's Cross Station and came at once to notify them. This tradition began in first year when Hunter first became a part of the Young Wizards Elite Quidditch League. Hunter had always been known to be a bit on the adventurous side and a whole summer abroad with no parents and no real supervision was a recipe for disaster. Ori, ever the prudent one had devised this plan, unbeknownst to Hunter of course, of having Twiggy (who was always equally if not more concerned for her master than Oribel) keep an eye on Hunter and report to them if there were any concerns.

Hunter was supposed to arrive the night before on the seven O'clock pm port-key direct from Paris. From there she was to go directly to the Sinclair London town home and accompany her parents and siblings to the same charity even that Oribel and Jasmine had endured. Needless to say seven had come and gone and there was no Hunter to be found in the entirety of the King's Cross Station.

The two girls, who had gone to welcome her home both realized that Hunter had decided to make alternative plans (no doubt involving another Quidditch victory party and too much alcohol). There was nothing for them to do but go to the party and lie to Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair, saying that they had in fact picked up Hunter but that she had decided to stay with Jasmine for the night so the girls could get ready for the ball together (a safe lie seeing as Jasmine's parents didn't return from their summer abroad until the following night). Mr. Sinclair, having already had one too many Firewhiskey's had merely chuckled, nodded and all that was left was to safely avoid the elder Sinclair's for the remainder of the evening, which was not difficult seeing as the Riley main ballroom in their mansion's estate held no fewer than five hundred guests.

Not five minutes had passed in stony silence when the sleek black ministry car had pulled around the corner and pulled up in front of the main entrance to King's Cross Station.

Oribel immediately whipped the door open and was already halfway up the stairs as Jasmine exited the vehicle, pressing a sickle into Andrew's hand.

"Just wait here Andrew, we shouldn't be too long."

"Thanks Ms. Meares, and I'll be waiting here", he nodded to Jasmine as she began to ascend the stairs in a much more calm fashion then her blonde headed companion who was frantically dashing ahead of her.

As the two girls entered the crowded station, they immediately turned to the right, walking through what looked like a janitor's closet to the Muggle passerby's. Upon opening the door, a grander sight then what lay behind them opened in front of the two, but neither spared a glance at the gorgeously arching high ceilings or the beautifully ornate windows that stretched along the expanse of the room. Having travelled in and out of this very international port-key station countless times, they knew precisely where they needed to be, and as the clock began to chime eight, they picked up their pace, heading towards the arrival rooms.

As they reached their destination they found the warlock in charge of arrivals. An elderly man with a long grey beard and absolutely no sense of style whatsoever was sitting at a large desk heaped with parchment. As he looked up and saw Jasmine and Oribel he beamed.

"Why Ms. Riley, Ms. Meares, it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you two in weeks! What can I do for you lovely ladies?"

"Well Mr. Scutely," began Oribel, "we are here to meet our good friend Hunter Sinclair, and I know it's against regulations for you to find her for us, but she's been gone all summer and we desperately want to surprise her!"

Even in her distressed state, Oribel's charm was no match for the kindly Mr. Scutely who chuckled and began rummaging through the piles of parchment on his desk.

"Well I'm sure I can make an exception for you this once, after all I have come to know all of your families so well, and they have been ever so _generous_ to the International Transport Commission, I don't think it will be any trouble at all!"

"Thank you so much" Oribel gushed, ignoring the scoffing look that Jasmine was surely sending Oribel from behind her oversized glasses.

"Well let's see," the warlock said scanning a sheet of parchment, "not that one", he muttered, "or that, or that, now where must it be?" He said, displacing piles searching for the correct one, oblivious to Oribel's impatience.

All of a sudden a handsome tawny owl came plummeting towards them, dropping a parchment letter sealed with the official ITC crest in plum ink.

"Aha! Here it is!" he exclaimed, ripping into the parchment.

He quickly scanned it before announcing it's contents;

"Good news girls, Hunter Sinclair arrived on the 8 O'clock port-key direct from Helsinki 53 seconds ago. She's waiting on the First Class Arrivals Deck for her luggage to be resized after the trip. If you just follow Martha, she will escort you, although I'm sure you know the way well enough by now!" he chuckled, as a small red-headed witch appeared from behind the two girls to escort them.

Oribel simply smiled and muttered a quick 'thank you' to Mr. Scutely before hurriedly following Martha, dragging Jasmine behind her.

Martha led them through a door behind Mr. Scutely's desk which led them to an ornate gold elevator that was reminiscent of the room that lay behind them. They all stepped inside and Martha waved her wand over the doors which immediately sprang shut and the elevator shuddered to life, moving them up quickly to the top floor.

Even though the elevator moved at a speed that was five times faster than any Muggle contraption, Oribel still shifted her weight uncomfortably, and Jasmine did not even try to calm her friend down, knowing that nothing she said would help until Oribel saw that Hunter was completely safe.

The ride was over in less than twenty seconds, though to Oribel it felt much longer, and when the doors sprang open, she rushed out onto the plush scarlet carpet of the First Class Arrivals Deck, followed closely by Jasmine. She looked around quickly before spotting a rather slovenly looking girl draped across one of the many gold- embroidered silk couches in the lounge.

Oribel took in her dishevelled appearance: her beautiful brown curls were pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her skin was many shades darker than when they had parted weeks before, she wore an old and faded pair of jeans with a ripped Gryffindor polo slipping off of one shoulder and a scuffed pair of Merlin Blahnik thongs hanging in tatters from her feet. Her eyes were closed with one hand covering her eyes and the other gripping a bottle of Wizardaid as if her life depended on it.

Frowning, Oribel stomped her way over to Hunter and put her hands on her silk-clad hips and stomped her stilettoed toes in Hunters direction.

"For God's sake Hunter- _Helsinki_?!"

Though she was angry with Hunter for disappearing like that, the three of them had been inseparable since the age of five, and not even this could keep her angry for long.

Hunter groggily opened one eye and peered out at Oribel and Jasmine warily. Once she saw who was there, she sat up her elbows on her knees, her head in her hands, still gripping the bottle tightly.

"I think," Jasmine began, "what Oribel _means_ to say is welcome back."

Oribel shot Jasmine a scowl, who ignored it and went to sit beside Hunter, putting her arm around her and giving her a gentle squeeze. Seeing that she was getting no response from Hunter this way, Oribel sighed and sat on Hunter's other side, wrapping her arms around Hunter as well.

"I missed you Hunter, I really did" Oribel whispered to Hunter.

Hunter, having given no response to either, continued to look morosely downwards.

Jasmine sent a questioning look in the way of an arched eyebrow to Oribel, who simply shrugged.

"Hunt, babe," Jasmine said as they both relinquished their hold on her, "rough night?"

All of a sudden, Hunter let a little sniffle loose and a tear ran down her cheek;

"It's David. We're through." She hiccoughed and rubbed her cheek harshly to remove the tear.

"Oh Hunter, you poor thing" Ori soothed, stroking Hunter's hair, "Okay, tell you what let's grab your bags and make a quick stop in the bathroom."

Hunter simply nodded and the three of them trudged to the counter where Jasmine addressed the young boy in charge of luggage.

"I'm here to retrieve Ms. Sinclair's luggage please."

The boy checked the register on the table in front of him.

"Coming from Helsinki?"

"That would be correct."

He nodded before exiting a door behind him, returning seconds later with a small leather satchel at which he pointed his wand, causing the leather pack to disintegrate and the three tiny trunks within to expand before their eyes. Before they could say another word, a second young wizard was there packing the trunks up.

"Shall I take this to your Ministry car Ms. Riley?" asked the second wizard.

"Yes please" she responded, her full attention on the saddened face of her childhood friend.

As soon as Hunter's luggage had been taken care of the three girls made their way over to the bathroom. Once inside they sat down on one of the large circular lounging benches that were situated around the large First Class Bathroom.

"Now Hunter," Jasmine said, "Out with it-what happened? And how the hell did you make it to Helsinki last night?"

"Well," Hunter began, forlornly looking out over the gold embossed sinks to the mirrors beyond, "it all began after we won the International Youth Cup. I mean it was a big deal so we all went out to party of course, but David, that jackass, can't handle being the boyfriend of a star seeker I suppose." As she finished, another tear ran down her cheek.

"What a prick!" exclaimed Oribel loudly.

"Oribel! What language! I'm surprised at you!" Jasmine mocked.

"Oh shove off!" Oribel laughed giving Jasmine a light punch on the shoulder.

Their antics seemed to help Hunter somewhat, who let out a weak chuckle.

"There's that smile I love," Oribel said sweetly wiping Hunter's tears away with her fingers.

"But seriously," she continued, "he doesn't deserve you- just because he couldn't handle being beaten by a girl who has way more talent than he will ever be able to dream of doesn't mean he's allowed to be such an ass, and honestly you're better off without him!"

"Ori's right Hunter- and besides how long were you guys going out for anyways?"

"About a month and a half, but you know he was different than the others! Anyways, he dumped me after I had been at the party only ten damn minutes so I hit the Firewhiskey pretty hard, and the next thing I know there was a bunch of the Finnish team who came to celebrate with us. After that it gets pretty hazy, but somehow I made it all the way to Helsinki, trying to play Quidditch over the Gulf of Finland. Not one of my best ideas let me tell you that!" she groaned, cradling her head in her hands.

"Well you're home now with your dad none the wiser, so no harm done I guess." Ori said.

"Oh shit. Father." Hunter groaned.

"Don't worry, we told him you were staying over with us."

"What did I ever do to deserve you two?"

"Just by being you sweetie," Ori said simply wrapping Hunter up in a huge hug, swiftly followed by Jasmine.

Truth be told Hunter was one of the best friends a girl could have- she was one of the funniest, fun-loving and loyal girls at Hogwarts. Her loyalty and big heart were her greatest assets but also one of her greatest downfalls. She tended to get a little too involved a little with boys, a fact that often made her a target for heartbreak and 'adventurous' spells like the one the previous evening.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Hunter cleared her throat and shook the girls off.

"Okay, enough, let's get the hell out of here." She stood up and strode over to the mirror, "Dear God, do I actually look like that?"

"I'm afraid so babe," Jasmine laughed, handing Hunter her large sunglasses, which Hunter snapped over her eyes, and taking the lip gloss that Oribel handed her, dabbed on a large quantity over her chapped lips.

"Much better," Hunter declared blowing a kiss to the mirror.

"Well it will do for now, but I am going to insist on an appointment with Madame Beaufort in Diagon Alley before you're pronounced completely presentable, especially with Lizzie's party tomorrow night!"

"Sounds lovely," joked Hunter, her mood completely flipping around as she linked arms with her friends, "but whatever will I wear?"

"This, my friend, is why I booked a last minute appointment at Christian Priori this afternoon the moment we heard you were coming home!" Oribel said as they exited the bathroom, arms still linked.

"Oh, Oribel you really are on top of everything, it's no wonder you were made prefect!"

"Yes well as long as no professor catches wind of last year's Astronomy Tower Party, I'd like it to stay that way!"

They all laughed, turning the corner that would lead them out towards the Muggle station, and to the plush interior of the Ministry car beyond that.

"You know what girls?" Hunter queried, "I think this year will be the best yet…"


	3. Carpe Diem A Seizes The Day

Do You Believe in Magic? A Gossip Girl Novel

Chapter 3: Carpe Diem- **A **seizes the day.

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl_

"This has got to be the most _ridiculous_ idea you have ever come up with Abbey. Have you gone _completely_ mad?" whined Penelope DuMont as she chased her best friend down Diagon Alley, her feet already starting to blister from her brand new Jimmy Floo dragon skin sandals.

Abbey ignored Penelope's complaints and foraged ahead of her two companions, at a pace that most girls would find enviable with the tight silk Marc Ferula mini skirt that she was currently sporting.

"Don't pretend you can't hear me Abbey." She pestered.

Abbey sighed and suddenly spun around to face the two girls.

"Do you not understand how critical this is?" she hissed.

"Look, I know you really want an invite to this party, but come on! We're only Fourth years- we have plenty of time and I for one do _not_ want to make a fool out of myself before we become upper years!"

"I agree with Penny," Isabelle piped up, " It would be fun to go, but it's not the end of the world if we don't!"

"Fine," huffed Abbey, "If you two are content to sit around tonight eating ice cream and reading Teen Witch then fine, by all means, don't follow me. If you decide, however, that you might like to have some _real_ fun, then follow me. It's up to you."

With that, Abbey turned around and continued marching down the street. Penelope turned to look at Isabelle who simply shrugged and motioned that they should follow her. Sighing, Penelope rolled her eyes, nodded and the two set off to follow their friend down the street towards the Lumos Lounge.

"Besides," Penelope began, "It's not like we can let her go to that party on her own, and you _know_ that now she's got it into her head that she's going to that party, she'll find a way."

"Very true," agreed Isabelle, "someone's got to stop her from attempting to flirt with every single male in there."

They both laughed as their friend pressed on in front of them,

"You know that I can still hear what you two are saying back there right?" Abbey called back to them.

"That was the point," laughed Penelope.

"Well you two will be _very_ sorry when you won't get an invitation to my wedding then, seeing as we won't be friends anymore."

"Who are you going to marry then Abbey? Charlie Findley, or maybe your taste has improved and you're going after Earl Kennedy now?" joked Isabelle.

"Just shut your mouths and keep up," snapped Abbey, who was not at all amused by their antics.

Seeing that Abbey was slowly becoming more and more grumpy, Isabelle and Penelope stopped their teasing and the three walked the final blocks to the Lumos Lounge in silence.

As they entered the sumptuous lobby that was teeming with rich silks and beautiful ornamentation, not one of the girls felt out of place. The Lumos Lounge was, after all, the favourite local of the Minister of Magic who held the annual Winter Ball in the Lounge's famously exquisite ballroom, the very ballroom in which the following night's party would be held, hosted by none other than the infamous Lizzie Becker. The exact party in which Abbey was desperate to get in to.

As they glanced around the lobby Abbey whispered to the other two girls to go wait for her the in Tea Room, who complied and left, arms linked, chattering away about whether Travis Strong really had tried to ask Jasmine Meares out for drinks at the Annual SSA (Squib's Support Association) Luncheon last month, as was rumoured in all the trashy tabloids.

Once they had departed, Abbey set out. There was no way that once she had spoken to Lizzie that she wouldn't get an invite, after all the work she had done for her last year, it was simply unthinkable that she would refuse her this one small request.

She strode with purpose down the length of the lobby, heading towards the grand staircase that led to the upper rooms, and as she reached the top of the stairs,she heard the tell tale sound of stilettos on marble flooring that indicated Lizzie's approach. She quickly began walking, her head down, checking her PalmMirror, pretending to scan it for messages.

When she could tell that Lizzie was close in front of her, she looked up, pretending to be surprised at running into the girl.

"Lizzie! What a surprise! How are you?"Abbey beamed.

Lizzie, who was walking with a very frazzled looking witch in her mid-twenties, looked up from the clipboard the woman was showing her and squinted at Abbey.

"Oh hello Allie!" gushed Lizzie, rushing forward to kiss both of Abbey's cheeks, as was her flamboyant nature of greeting everyone.

Undeterred by Lizzie's use of the wrong name, Abbey foraged ahead.

"Whatever are you doing here?" queried Abbey, with an expression of feigned confusion.

"Just getting all the last minute details ready for the party tomorrow night," said Lizzie, with a glow of excitement.

"Oh of course!" simpered Abbey, "How silly of me to forget!"

"Not at all- I wouldn't expect all the lower years to know about it after all!" she smiled, not realizing that the current conversation was not going nearly at all the way the tiny, anxious-looking girl in front of her wanted it to go.

"Well of course I guess most wouldn't know much about it," Abbey said, attempting to regain control, "but those of us who are a bit more _mature_ than others have a better idea of what's going on," she laughed, trying to extend herself up to her full height, wishing more and more that her brand new Merlin Blahnik three inch Unicorn-hair trimmed heels weren't tucked neatly away in her walk-in closet at that moment.

If there were an Order of Merlin for sucking up, Abbey would categorically get First Class.

"I guess so" Lizzie said, visibly getting bored with the conversation, as she often did when she was no longer interested in its subject, and discussing lower-years was certainly _not_ on her list of favourite subjects. In fact it was well near the bottom, right below transfiguration.

"Well look, if you need any help organizing last minute details, I'm not doing anything tonight…" she trailed off.

"Hmm," she pretended to think about it, "well why not; I'll add you to the list." Lizzie said absentmindedly as she began looking over the parchment in her hands once more, clearly no longer interested in discussing anything with Abbey.

"And I suppose you'll be wanting to bring your little side-kicks as well," she asked shrewdly, looking up at Abbey.

Abbey shifted her weight uncomfortably under Lizzie's gaze, but did not respond.

"Well, whatever, I'm giving you a plus two on the list," as she scribbled something down "Linda, you'll see to that won't you?"

The small woman grimaced and nodded.

"Thanks Lizzie, that'll be a lot of fun- I just hope that Avis a la Renta can squeeze me in!" she giggled, again falsely, as she had already booked a fitting for a new ball gown she had ordered three and a half weeks ago.

"And," she said, her head spinning with triumph, "just let me know if there is anything I can do to help out!"

Lizzie simply cocked her head to the side and grinned at Abbey. Elizabeth Becker might not be the brightest witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but when it came to the social circuit she was no fool. She knew that this girl was a naïve young witch, bent on social climbing well beyond her years, and a girl like Lizzie knew that someone like that was _always_ useful to have around. So why not throw her this one bone. Who knew when she might come in handy? She certainly was useful last year when she wrote practically all her transfiguration essays and now with her in Lizzie's debt…

"I just might have to take you up on that offer at a later date," she grinned.

Abbey bobbed her head in assent as Lizzie marched off with Linda towards the ball room discussing the precise shade of silk drapery she required for the party.

Ten minutes later, Abbey strolled into the tea room with a smile of pure delight. She spotted her two fourth-year friends bent over their sugar-free iced teas, no doubt laughing at Abbey's supposedly 'absurd' ideas and how this one _surely _would not work. Well she would show them.

As she sauntered over to the table, Isabelle and Penelope looked up and immediately stopped laughing.

"No you didn't" Isabelle exclaimed, as Abbey sat down.

"Yes I did," Abbey smirked.

"Seriously?" cried Penelope.

"Seriously!" confirmed Abbey.

"So she actually gave us an invite?" Isabelle enquired.

"No, she gave _me_ an invite," Abbey corrected.

She stopped, looking over their expressions that were a mix of disappointment and awe.

"And," she continued, "a plus two."

The other girl's expressions immediately brightened and they both opened their mouths to thank Abbey when she cut them off,

"But perhaps, since you two were so unsupportive of this idea, perhaps I should invite Lexie and Veronica instead…" she suggested, although she had no real desire to invite those two girls who had little social tact and even less fashion sense.

"You wouldn't-" began Penelope

"Oh –wouldn't I?"

There was a moment of silence before Abbey laughed;

"Of course I wouldn't! Who else would I invite? You two are my best friends!"

Isabelle and Penelope looked at Abbey, their smiles lengthened to match hers.

"So," Isabelle laughed incredulously, "we are going to Elizabeth Becker's Upper Year, ultra-exclusive, end of summer party?"

"Yes," confirmed Abbey, as they all smiled and laughed at their good fortune, "I told you I'd get us in!"

"Yes, yes, you did. But I hate to remind you that we have only a little more than a day to prepare what we normally would do in a week!"

"Don't worry girls. That is precisely what we have our Father's Gringotts Keys for!"

They all laughed as Penelope signalled to the waiter to bring them the bill for their drinks.

"I just don't know why we couldn't have waited for you at the Leaky Cauldron instead!" pouted Isabelle.

"I couldn't possibly guess why you would want to go there- they have impossibly low standards and if it weren't the only connection to Muggle London I would never set foot in that place!" exclaimed Penelope.

"Oh Penny we all know you love ogling that new waiter just as much as the rest of us, so get off your high horse." Scoffed Abbey

"Well fine, I might have gone in their once or twice to see what everyone's been talking about…"

"Get off it! You've been going in at least twice a week- it's funny," Isabelle teased, "you always seem in desperate need of a washroom whenever we go shopping and are in the vicinity of the Leaky Cauldron. How curious!"

"Oh shut up you two. We better get going, we have tons to do still."

Better get those Gringotts keys out… it's going to be a long day!

**A/N: **

Un autre chapître? Impossible!

Hope you all enjoyed; please review and let me know what you think so far.

xxoo

Hannah


	4. C's Mother Is His Own Worst Enemy

Do You Believe in Magic? A Gossip Girl Novel

Chapter 4: A Boy`s Best Friend Is His Mother, Or In **C **`s Case, His Worst Enemy

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl_

Feeling the sun on his bare back and the wind rushing through his sandy blonde hair, Charlie Findley felt the tension leave him for the first time in hours. He gripped the handle of his Firebolt Gold Edition tighter, pushing the broomstick even faster as he climbed up, high above the Quidditch Pitch. Finally he levelled the broom and simply sat, fifty feet off the ground, looking out across the rolling hills of family land that belonged to his best friend Earl Kennedy.

He just sat there, his mind drifting, until his reverie was broken by a shout from below.

``Charlie! What are you playing at? Get your arse down here!`` bellowed Earl from the ground.

``Oh Fuck off!`` responded Charlie playfully as he turned his broom into a dive towards the ground.

He swooped down, plummeting towards the ground at a speed that would terrify most, but Charlie pulled out of the dive effortlessly and landed, perfectly, beside the tall, dark-haired boy that was waiting for him.

``And Hunter always says you need more practice.`` Earl scoffed, tossing a Quaffle in Charlie`s direction.

"I know. Stuck up bitch," Charlie muttered as he swung his leg back over his broom and pushed off till he was hovering about ten feet in the air, where Earl joined him seconds later.

"Come on Charlie- she`s not that bad, she`s just your captain," said Earl, catching the Quaffle that Charlie lobbed in his direction.

"Sure," laughed Charlie, "you try having a Banshee for a Qudditch captain and tell me how it goes."

"Come on! We`ve hung out loads of times- she`s one of Ori`s best friends, and she`s not all that bad!"

"Off the pitch maybe," Charlie said, rolling his eyes as the two boys continued throwing the Quaffle back and forth, "but your captain is Winston- he`s not at all like what we Gryffindors are bloody well stuck with!"

"Calm down man- she must be doing _something_ right `cause you guys haven`t lost since she became captain in our third year!"

"I guess, but I also haven`t had fun since then either!"

"Of course- so you`re telling me that last year`s Quidditch Final after party where you _totally_ shagged Mellissa Bryan was absolutely _no fun whatsoever__?_"

"Just shut up about that Earl!"

"Right- cause you know that the Quaffle will definitely be sure to report that to Oribel!"

"I know, I know… I just really couldn't deal if she found out about that."

"What- cause you're so bloody in love with her that it would absolutely _kill_ you if she broke up with you! It might very well break your _heart_!" Earl mocked, feigning a swoon off his broom.

Charlie scowled and chucked the Quaffle with vigour in the direction of his best friend's head, who tried to duck the Quaffle, but, not being as quick, still got a sound hit to the shoulder.

"Fuck man!" Earl moaned, rubbing his shoulder.

Charlie just laughed.

"No Earl, my heart wouldn't _break_, but my mother's probably would."

"She still at it then?"

"Yup, and worse than ever. She's even got Dad convinced now."

Kelly Findley was the most obnoxious gold-digger turned social-ladder-climber of the wizarding elite. The only thing that ever shocked Charlie about his mother was that she was completely ignorant to the fact that _everyone_ knew what she was up to. Kelley Findley was a bitch and a pain in the ass to every member of the elite class who continually had to suck up to her husband, Mr. Findley, who had a great deal of political power with the Minister. It was the prayer of every middle-aged witch that Minister Speck would pass out of favour so that Mr. Findley could be brushed into social oblivion and along with him his awful wife.

Mrs. Findley was one of the most beautiful witches her age, and therefore was one of the most- sought after bachelorette during her stay at Hogwarts. Away from the influence of their proper parents, many a wizard, coming from extremely wealthy and influential families, fell under her charm despite her lack of money.

Now when she realized the attraction boys felt towards her, she set her sights high, perhaps too high, and in the end, after a series of messy broken engagements (usually as a result of disapproving parents), the only man (at least the only _rich_ and semi-powerful man) that would have her was Mr. Findley. Mr. Findley came from a long line of rich and powerful politicians, although with his limited intelligence and motivation, he was no great draw for Ms. Kelly Pritchare, who wanted a husband who had as much class as he had money (and the Findley family money was great indeed).

Needless to say, although she was content with his fortune, she never ceased to look for ways to elevate their position in the wizarding world, not wanting to rest her standing amongst her upper-class peers solely in her husband's semi-capable hands. So she would stop at nothing, and use anyone, including her son, as a way at accessing a more secure and stable placement in the world she so desperately clung to.

"You're kidding!"

"Nope, and you'll never guess what mother and father gave me at lunch today."

"What, _the talk_? 'Cause I think it's a little too late for that."

"No, seriously Earl, this is worse than ever. They gave me this." Charlie said, pulling out a small box from his pockets and throwing it to Earl with a grimace.

Earl took one look at the contents of the box before he started howling with laughter.

Charlie scowled, and swooped by on his broom to pluck it out of his hands, tucking it roughly (yet carefully) away in his pant pocket.

"An engagement ring? She seriously went out and bought you an _engagement_ ring to give to Ori, or rather with which to _propose_ to Oribel Riley?"

"It gets worse." He muttered forlornly.

"How can it get worse than that?"

"Well first of all there's the fact that it is a family heirloom, which in of itself is a _big _deal. Then there is the fact that she wants me to do it by _Christmas_. And finally, and worst of all I really don't have any reason to say _no_."

"I have a reason- you're only bloody seventeen year s old, not to mention the fact that she's only sixteen!"

"Her birthday is in a couple of months!"

"Still, won't her parents be against this?"

"Apparently not. My mother had the so called _tact_ to go over there and discuss our possible union and it seems like Mr. Riley thinks it's a 'grand' idea, and Mrs. Riley is ever so excited to marry off her youngest child. I guess the old Findley name and money is enough for them, because isn't that all they care about?"

"Well at least there is one thing that might save you."

"What?" groaned Charlie.

"Oribel might say no!"

"Ori-say no? There's no way. She's been brought up to say yes- yes to the perfect groom, yes to the perfect house, yes to the perfect children, yes to the perfect fucking life!"

"Well can't you just say no?"

"I could, but at the end of the day what excuse do I have? She's gorgeous, loaded and doesn't ask too many questions- why turn that down, you know? It's not like I wasn't planning on marrying her- that's not the issue- I just thought it would be a lot later, you know."

"Well it's not exactly weird to get married once you're of age- a lot of people do! And look at it this way- now we can have an absolutely _killer_ bachelor party, because what she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

Earl said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You said that about Melissa too."

"Yes I did, because you and Ori weren't even really together when you shagged her. And I also told you that it wouldn't hurt Ori not to know about Erin or Sam either. And look- she's as happy as ever!"

"The way you put that makes me sound like a really terrible person." Charlie said, fiddling with a splinter on his broom handle.

"Look- you're a guy and if she's not going to give you any then you have a right. Besides you think she doesn't have an agenda for being with _you_? You think that being Charlie Findley's girlfriend of almost a year doesn't bring her _any _benefits whatsoever?"

"I guess so." Said Charlie, visibly perking up thanks to his best friend's sound logic.

"Exactly! Now get your head out of your arse and play!"

With that, Earl took off towards one end of the pitch with the Quaffle under his arm and with Charlie, laughing, in hot pursuit, easily leaving his troubles behind him.

Careful not to slip boys; it's a _long_ way to fall.

**A/N:**

**Hey! **

**I just got back to school so it's been a long two weeks, therefore the delay (sorry!)!**

**But I'm back with this chapter which isn't totally amazing, **_**but**_** you should be getting another chapter **_**very**__**very**_** shortly, so hopefully that'll make up.**

**Before you say it: I know Charlie and Earl are pretty much horrible people; which is pretty much true, and they really aren't going to get better, but trust, what goes around…**

**Thanks so much for reading- I would totally appreciate any feedback you might have.**

**Xxoo**

**Hannah**


	5. You Can't Spell Follies Without Lies

Do You Believe in Magic? A Gossip Girl Novel

Chapter 5: You can't spell _follies_ without _lies_

_Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl_

Briar Madison gasped as she felt the lacings of her gown close even tighter on her diaphragm, squeezing her waist to its tiniest possible measurement. She grasped the edge of her antique rosewood vanity and tried to breathe as Toggles finished the fastenings. Pulling herself fully upright, she swept over to her full length mirror to examine the final result.

Her thick brunette hair fell in pristine curls (set that day by Madame Fouette herself) down her back. Her huge cerulean eyes were framed by liberal amounts of black Magical Mascara and her lips were coated with Duro Chanel lipstick in Charmed Red (her own personal favourite). Her corseted Veela Wang gown matched her lips in a deep scarlet shade which swept off of one shoulder, ran down her slim waist, hugging her tightly, before it flared out in large flounces around her hips, and fell to the marble floor.

Perfect. She was simply divine.

There was absolutely no _way_ that Charlie Findley could miss her and it was unthinkable that Earl Kennedy could _ever_ forget her. Not that she cared at all what the latter thought.

_You keep telling yourself that darling._

"You look _gorgeous_" extolled her best friend and partner in crime, Robyn O'Shea who had just glided through the door wearing her customary designer silk.

This time it was a gorgeous Christian Priori strapless gown which clasped every curve of her body until it flared out before her knees, the girl knew her body and worked it well.

"Urg," exclaimed Robyn, wrinkling her tiny nose and eyeing the tight fastenings that bound her best friend, "_that_ looks uncomfortable!"

"Yes well, a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, now doesn't she Robyn?" snapped Briar, inspecting herself yet again in the mirror.

"I see what's happening here;" she said shrewdly, "another attempt on Charlie I presume?"

"Do you have a _problem _with that?"

"What like a moral dilemma? Hell no. That little blonde bitch deserves it."

"And I'm assuming you're not holding any grudges? Say a grudge from when we were nine at the École together and Madame Transe corrected your waltz step in front of the entire class and had Oribel demonstrate exactly how you should do it?"

"I couldn't imagine what you are talking about," said Robyn airily, joining Briar at the mirror and checking her lipstick, "and even if it were about something like that, then I would have to remind you that incidents such as that were not isolated ones at the École, and that I barely survived that horrible preparatory school," she shuddered theatrically.

"Of course," laughed Briar.

"Let's not dwell on this. What's your plan for tonight?" Robyn giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at Briar.

"Why don't we move on _entirely_, and get this party started early?" Briar said, heading off Robyn's line of questioning, which was sure to head into territories that she was not at all comfortable in.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I had Toggles bring up some Veuve Confundot from my parents collection," she gestured to her antique side table that held a gold bottle of champagne and two elegant glass flutes.

"Excellent," exclaimed Robyn, smiling and clapping her hands together, "I knew you weren't my best friend for nothing."

"Well thanks for that love," she responded sarcastically.

"Any time Bri, any time" Robyn said, grabbing the bottle and examining its seal for imperfections. This was just of the many important lessons the two had learned at the École d'Arts d'Agrément et Magie Élémentaire pour les Jeunes Filles. The École was much more than just a long title; it was tradition. At the age of eight all the young girls of elite wizarding society were escorted to the ultra exclusive and completely overpriced École in Paris by their parents. There they learned all the niceties of society and some elementary magic theory and history. It was also there that these girls learned how to create rivalries and keep them alive with a healthy dose of retaliation.

Satisfied with the product, Robyn tapped the top of the bottle with her wand. With the touch of her Ash and Phoenix-tail wand, the cork flew out of the bottle, followed by a stream of gold shooting stars and silver shoots of light. She tipped some of the golden liquid into each of the glasses and brought them over to where Briar stood, still studying her reflection with her head cocked to one side.

Sitting, perched, on Briar's king-sized canopy bed, Robyn raised her glass.

"I propose a toast," she started, her voice animated, drawing Briar's attention away from the reflective surface.

"Ok," said Briar dubiously, joining Robyn on the bed.

"I propose that we go for it. And what I mean by that is you need to get off your ass and show Charlie that he is wasting his time with that girl when he could have the best of our year- no matter what we have to do to make him see it. We need to show this school that we mean business. We only have two years left to make an impact that no one is going to soon forget."

"Here, here!" said Briar, laughing giddily at the close of Robyn's speech, "And might I add, that we must stop daydreaming about a certain raven-haired Slytherin and actually _do_ something about that? And since when have you been one to by shy?"

"Well, if you must know, I'm not _shy_, precisely; I just haven't found the perfect opportunity yet."

"Of course not Robyn," Briar said in a very patronizing voice, "but If you want me to go for broke, then you can't hold back either!"

"Fine," she conceded with a look of annoyance.

"It's a deal then?"

"Deal," agreed Briar, clinking her glass against Robyn's.

"Now let's go walk the walk," laughed Robyn pulling herself up and downing her glass.

"Just go easy on the booze there Robyn, we do want to be able to _remember_ how much fun we have tonight."

"Excellent point," Robyn agreed audaciously, picking up the bottle from the table and taking a most un-lady like swig from the contents.

"Robyn!" admonished Briar mockingly, "whatever would Mme. Transe say?"

"I think it would be more of an action rather than a speech. More of a fainting action," Robyn said, feigning a collapse.

"All right, you're hilarious, let's go call the car around, I think we're late enough to leave now!"

"Excellent," Robyn said walking over to the closet, slightly tipsily, to retrieve her Merlin Blahnik satin pumps while Briar called for Toggles who, dressed in what looked like an emerald silk pashmina, appeared immediately.

"Yes Miss?" came the squeaky voice.

"Toggles, please go fetch Mr. Sands and tell him that I need him to bring the car around, we need to leave immediately. Oh and tell him we'll be needing the Lamborghini Incendio," said Briar, pulling on her Jimmy Floo stilettos and grabbing her Fiendfyre clutch.

The two girls assembled at the door seconds later after making their final and unnecessary preparations.

"All right," said Robyn, "let's get to this. And remember if we get separated, we'll fill each other in on all the details tomorrow, like always."

"Of course," said Briar, "lipstick check?"

"Perfect. Hair?"

"Exquisite."

"Then let's get going."

The two walked down the plush hallways of the Madison Mansion towards the grand staircase where they descended, elegantly towards the awaiting car.

Just as they crossed the marbled threshold of the front foyer, Briar's PalmMirror let out a gentle ring from within her purse. She pulled it out and read the message she had just received.

_Hope you didn't wear anything I won't be able to get off you tonight. _

_-E_

"Who was that?" questioned Robyn.

"Oh, nothing, just a text from my mom, nothing important," Briar said, snapping the cover on her PalmMirror shut and shoving it deep within her clutch, a faint blush playing at her cheeks.

Uh oh. Looks like someone's been busy – looks like even though honesty may be the best policy, it might not be _your_ policy.

We should be in for an interesting night.

**AN: **

**Hope you enjoyed! I definitely had a ton of fun writing it, let me know what you think.**

**xoxox **

**Hannah **


End file.
